Won't Go Quietly
by spoilers-sweetie
Summary: Jade and her brother Sam have travelled a long way without barely any use of a firearm. It's when they come across the Greene family farm and another group of survivors that they begin their life anew. Rated M for all the fun stuff
1. Chapter 1

**This is the typical, I do not own anything The Walking Dead related except for my own characters that I create through out the story line. Now that that is out of the way, enjoy.**

_Chapter One: You're a long way from home!_

The sun was beating down relentlessly on Jade Beckett and her teenage brother Samuel. This was the type of weather that these two had not been accustom to since they were both from Canada. Samuel and Jade had been on a last minute vacation when the end of civilization decided it wanted to strike and the two witnessed things they never could have imagined in their lifetimes.

Samuel carried a large hunting knife in front of him, ready to strike down any biters that may come their way as they walked down the long dirt road. 78 days. It had been 78 days since they last saw their parents and they began to wonder if they were even alive anymore or if they had turned into the monsters that seem to be lurking around every corner. His sister, Jade, was equipped with a small pistol she had taken from a dead man they came across in the woods and an ancient looking bow and arrow. The bow and arrow was not her specialty which is why she tried to make the best use of the pistol and her brothers hunting knife.

"We should find somewhere to rest Jade." Samuel stopped and stretched his legs and arms, resting underneath a shaded tree. Jade swept her brown hair into a loose bun and glanced back at her brother then viewed the surroundings, "Where do you suggest we go Sammy? We're in the middle of no where with 6 bullets and 2 arrows…" She walked into the shade and looked into her brothers blue eyes and let out a tiny laugh when she examined his hair.

"What?"

"You…" she laughed again, "you have bird shit in your hair…" she grinned and bursted out laughing again. "WHAT!?" Samuel shouted, running his fingers through his curly blonde hair. Upon pulling his hand out of his mop he had bird poop on his hand. "SICK!" He shouted, "GROSS! FUCKING DISGUSTING!"

Jade shushed him and took a small scrap of fabric out of her backpack and handed it to her brother, "Here, just stay quiet, those damn biters might be around." Her hazel eyes scanned the surroundings again. Jade looked towards Sam again and saw some rustling in the tree line behind him. "Sam!" She whispered harshly and motioned for him to come to her. He looked over his shoulder and could see a couple of stray biters in the tree line heading towards them on the road, he then ran to his sisters side and drew his blade.

"What should we do?" He whispered, "If we shoot it may draw more but I don't think I can get close enough without being bit. These ones look strong and fast…"

In the distance came a loud series of gunfire which startled the two and changed the direction of the biters. Jade and Samuel both looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief then turned in the direction of the gunfire themselves. "C'mon." Jade motioned and began walking, making sure she kept a distance between them and the biters. Sam grabbed her arm, "Jade, don't you remember the biters going that way? Don't you figure that more will go in that direction?" he explained.

"Let me explain something to you mister. Gunfire means that someone or maybe even people are alive, hence why a gun was fired… unless these things now know how to shoot, I would like to find this person or people and hope they're still alive." She took her arm out of her brothers grip and continued walking.

* * *

"DARYL!" Andrea shouted as she ran towards him and the men carrying him back to the farm. "Oh god. Is he dead?" She panicked, looking over him as they continued hurrying back to the farm.

"No he's just passed out." Rick assured her. "It's okay Andrea, go get Hershel and tell him what happened and get a bed ready for him." Andrea nodded and ran to the farm house and explained to Hershel the accident.

"This is why I didn't want your guns on my land. You see the trouble you's got into again?" Hershel grabbed a first aid kit and got a bed ready for Daryl. Carol rushed out of the house to help them bring Daryl in. "What happened?" She questioned.

"Andrea thought he was a walker. She got him. Just grazed him though, he has a larger wound on his side though, not sure how it happened." Shane explained to her. They laid him down in the bed and removed his shirt exposing a small arrow wound on his left side. Hershel examined the wound, "Look like he was shot with an arrow…" he determined.

Daryl groaned, "Nah. I fell into a ravine and landed on my own damn arrow." He coughed and winced at the pain.

"Just relax boy. No talking, just rest." Hershel worked at the wounds slowly and carefully.

Dale walked into the room, "We have some walkers coming our way. Just thought I should let the gun nuts know." He looked to Shane and Rick. The two nodded at each other and headed outside to see for themselves.

In the distance they saw six walkers coming towards the farm, they had to take them out quietly. Andrea brought each of them an axe and sighed, "I think the gunfire from our shooting practice might have brought them this way."

"Or when you shot Daryl…" Shane mumbled.

Andrea shot him a glare. "It was an accident." she said behind bared teeth.

"Yeah well maybe if you weren't so trigger happy you wouldn't have friendly fired on him." Shane began to approach the walkers, closely followed by Rick and Andrea. As they got closer they could hear the moans of the walkers and shuffling of their feet through the tall grass.

Andrea ran at the first one and dug the axe into the side of its head, she tore the axe out and dodged out of the way of another walker. Rick axed the head off of one then turned around to split the head of another in two. Shane took care of the rest as he drove his axe with extreme anger into the skulls of the last three.

Rick looked to the fences and saw two figures emerging. "Shit, more?" Shane exhaled and readied his axe.

"No...wait...those aren't walkers…." Andrea looked through her binoculars, "These two are alive!" She exclaimed. Rick grabbed her arm, "Andrea wait. They could be bitten." She broke free of his grip, "We won't know until we ask." She ran towards the two.

* * *

"Jade...those people just killed all of those biters." Sam said cheerfully. "C'mon!" He pulled his sisters arm and brought them into plain view of the three.

"Please don't kill us." Jade whispered to herself as she saw the blonde woman running towards them.

Sam waved his arms in the air to signal they were not biters and began yelling to them.

"Shut up!" Jade punched her brother in the arm, "You want more biters coming here?"

"What does it matter, we have help now!" He grinned. Samuel was walking closer to the woman when his foot slipped into an animal hole and twisted in the wrong direction. He cried out in pain causing Jade to run to his side.

Andrea reached for her axe fearing that a walker had grabbed him. She approached Samuel and Jade and was relieved to find his ankle was severely swollen and starting to turn in colour.

"Looks like it's broken…" She looked to Jade, "Name is Andrea, where are you two from?" She asked.

"Canada." Jade helped her brother up and slipped under his arm over her shoulders to support his weight.

"You two are a long way from home." She laughed and helped with Samuels other arm to help carry the weight as well. Rick and Shane caught up and looked the two over.

"Have you two been bit?" Shane raised his axe.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Easy soldier. We haven't been bit or scratched. Closest combat we've had was our car hitting those biters. We've mostly just hidden or ran from them." She let out a sigh of relief as Rick relieved her of helping carry her brother. "Thanks. I'm Jade Beckett, this is my brother Samuel."

"I'm Rick and this is Shane." He pointed towards Shane.

"It's nice to meet you Shane. You can lower your axe now." Jade raised her eyebrow waiting for him to drop his weapon. After a minute he dropped it to his side and hand his hand over his shaved head.

"Hershel is busy today." Andrea laughed. "How did you know to come in this direction anyways?" She asked Jade.

"We followed the gunfire and the biters. Figured they were heading towards their next meal." She shrugged.

"What kind of firepower are you packing?" Shane asked, eyeing the gun in the holster on her belt.

"Uh...I don't know...a pistol?"

"What kind of pistol?" He pestered.

"An old one?"

Shane laughed, "I like you girl. Lemme see it." He extended his hand out.

"Are you going to point it in my face?" She sarcastically remarked.

"Promise I won't darlin'"

Jade handed her pistol over to Shane and he smiled, "Sweetheart, this ain't no pistol. This is a revolver. Does it even work? This thing looks like its from the 1800's…" He chuckled to himself as they stepped onto the porch.

"I found it on a dead guy. Figured some protection other than a bow and arrow I can't shoot to save my life would be better." She opened the door for Andrea and Rick.

Hershel motioned them to a bedroom when he saw Sam's ankle, "You'll have to keep him on the couch in the room that Daryl is in. I have no more rooms."

"Sir you could put us in the barn and we would be happy." Jade smiled. Hershel froze, "That won't be necessary." He continued.

Shane was still examining the gun, "Girl you got yourself a Colt Single Action Army gun. It's basically an old school Colt 45. It's fully loaded, but I'd love to see if it fires, mind if I take it for a run?"

Jade shrugged, "Go for it."

They sat Samuel down on the couch and propped his leg up on a stool. Hershel began to examine the ankle then sighed, "Alright, I'm going to plaster this the best I can but once it's better you need to slowly exercise it." Hershel explained to the young man. He could see that he was in pain so he began to make small talk as he tried to realign the bone before wrapping the ankle.

"How old are you and your sister?"

"I'm 16 and my sister is 24." He said through gritted teeth.

"Where ya from?" Hershel continued his work.

"Small rural town in Canada."

Hershel laughed, "You two are -" He was cut off.

"A long way from home. Yeah…" Jade sighed. "Sorry, we just have heard it before...a lot actually. Even before this whole mess it seemed to be a running joke where ever we travelled."

"Understood."

Daryl stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes to see Jade sitting at the edge of the bed, "Is it my birthday?" He smiled to himself.

Jade turned her attention towards the rugged southerner. "Sorry?" Jade was confused, what the hell did he mean by that?

He pulled his sheet up to cover himself, he was slightly nervous with all the people in the room. Jade turned her head back to her brother and Hershel.

"What did you and your sister do back in Canada?"

"I worked at a grocery store as a bag boy. And my sister worked as a yoga instructor at the gym while she went to University."

"You must be pretty flexible then eh?" Daryl joked.

Jade let a small smile play on her lips, "Like you wouldn't imagine…" She joked.

Hershel stood up and patted Samuel on the shoulder, "All patched up boy. You did good. I'll leave you and your sister here to rest. You two must be real tired walking around all by yourselves with no protection." He gave a warm smile to the two then continued, "I'll have Maggie bring you two some blankets and pillows and just through that door is a shower, we have hot water so enjoy yourselves." With that he left the room.

Jade look to her brother, "Aww sucks your ankle is broken guess I get to shower first then." She laughed.

Samuel groaned, "No fair! I can't even fucking race you either. This sucks! Bullshit!" He cursed.

"Watch your language mister." Jade scolded as she grabbed a towel off the chair and turned the water on for a shower.

"So you're from Canada?" Daryl asked, wincing and holding his side as he sat up in bed, exposing his bare torso.

Jade gulped at the man sitting before her. "Yeah...born and raised."

"That must mean…" Daryl trailed off.

"Don't say it!" Jade shouted, already feeling irritated.

"...you're a long way from home!" He finished and started to laugh. Samuel joined in on Daryl laughter as Jade stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"C'mon sis! That was funny!" Samuel hollered at her.

"NO IT'S NOT!" She shouted over the pouring water. "IT'S TACKY AND ANNOYING!"

"Your sister doesn't have a sense of humour?" Daryl asked Samuel.

"She does. Just not since, well the end of the world." Sam wiggled in the couch to get more comfortable. "I feel awful she's going to have to sleep on the floor in here." He frowned.

"Well if she don't move 'round a lot or kick she can have the other half of this bed. No offense but I don't like sharing a bed with another man."

Samuel held up his hands and chuckled, "No offense taken, I'm the same way. Just don't get any ideas. She may look tiny but she played soccer for 15 years and has a hell of a kick." he warned.

The two sat and chatted while Jade continued showering. They talked about their lives before the end and how Sam and Jade managed to survive the last few months on their own without ever firing any weapons at the walkers. It was growing darker when Jade finally came out of the bathroom, she was relaxed and refreshed as ever.

"Hello floor…" She moaned as she threw her sheet on the ground.

"You can sleep beside me girl." Daryl patted the spot next to him.

Jade laughed, "No thanks. I'll take my chances in the woods before sleeping beside you."

"Ouch…well, suit yourself. I'll just settle into this large comfy bed all by myself then…" He was trying extra hard to change her mind.

"You do that." She said as she laid down on the cold hardwoods.

"If you change your mind just climb on in." He offered.

"Not happening."

"You say that now."

"NOT happening. Goodnight."

Daryl let out a soft laugh to himself and settled into the bed, he could hear how uncomfortable she was shifting around on the hardwoods. "Oh well," he thought, "She wants to stay down there, let her." He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Jade laid on her back on the floor staring up at the ceiling. A part of her telling her to just climb in the bed the other warning her not too. She shook her thought out of her head and closed her eyes. "We're safe now…" She whispered to herself, "...safe…" she whispered again before falling asleep.

**Authors note: **

**So yeah, I will stray from the plot of the second and third season and introduce some ships of my own and what not. I hope I wasn't too OOC for Daryl? I will hopefully have a new chapter for tomorrow but I can't promise it will be longer than this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thank you to those who reviewed, followed and read this. I knew Daryl was OOC but I have a small explanation as to why in this Chapter. This chapter is just a short filler and there will be another, longer one hopefully by the end of the night. **

Chapter 2: Medication for everyone!

It must have been the middle of the night when Jade awoke to shuffling in the bedroom. She sat up to see Daryl getting ready to leave. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, "What are you doing?" she asked tiredly.

Daryl simply ignored her as he slipped on his boots and began to tie them. He wasn't sure who the hell these people were and why they were sharing a room with him. All he knew is that he wanted to get out of the damn house and make his way back to his tent to relax in peace without the company of others.

"Hello?" She whispered, "Shouldn't you -" Daryl cut her off, "Shouldn't you mind your own damn business woman?" He stood up and grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

Jade sat there in disbelief, he was so _friendly_ just hours ago and now he seemed to be rude as ever. His personality had almost had a complete 180 degree turn. "Fine…" she muttered to herself. She liked him a lot better this way, him not cracking jokes at her and leaving her at peace with her brother. "Good riddance." she thought to herself as he opened the door to the bedroom and shuffled out into the hallway.

Jade stood up and tapped her brother on the shoulder to wake him. "Sammy. That guy decided he's leaving the house I guess. Do you want the bed?" Sam groaned and closed his eyes again and shifted falling back asleep. "I'll take that as a no…" She laughed quietly be herself and claimed the bed and fell back asleep almost instantly. The only thing on her mind before falling into her slumber was what would make him so damn rude all of a sudden.

* * *

Maggie softly knocked on the door in the morning, then entered. "Hey you two, c'mon and get some breakfast while it lasts. I brought some crutches for your brother to use, and a couple painkillers to take the edge off." She handed the crutches to Samuel and the pills.

"I also brought some for Daryl but it look like he already left…" She trailed off, "Just as well anyways, these things can make some people loopy." She smiled warmly at Jade, "C'mon though, breakfast is ready and waiting." With that she left the room.

Jade slipped out of the bed and into her shorts. She rummaged through her backpack until she found a clean shirt and swapped it with the one she fell asleep in. "Take your pills Sammy." She ordered as she knew Samuel was probably just going to pocket them and lie.

Samuel sighed and popped the pills into his mouth and took a swig of the water beside him. He swallowed hard and wrestled his way onto his good foot as he grabbed for his crutches. "Good thing this isn't the first time I've used these." He laughed remembering countless sports injuries from years ago.

Together the two made their way down the hallway to the kitchen and took a seat at the large table. Jade scanned the room with her eyes and noticed a couple familiar faces from the day before.

Rick stood up and then glanced over to Jade and her brother. "I think we should all introduce ourselves to our two new friends here. We usually don't take people in with us but you two just have somethin' about you."

"I'm Rick Grimes, this is my wife Lori and our son Carl." He motioned to his family.

Shane was next, followed by Andrea, Dale and Glenn. T-Dog smiled at the two and greeted them then Carol. The Greene family was quick to introduce themselves and Hershel offered them a place to sleep since they were without tents.

"Thanks everyone." Samuel grinned as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. "We've been alone for so long. It's nice to see some people other than my sisters face." He joked. Daryl who was hiding in the other room overheard Samuel's joke and allowed a small laugh to escape him. "Funny kid…" He thought.

Jade shook her head, ignoring her brother's jokes. Andrea stood up and began clearing plates from the table. "I guess the only person you haven't met is Daryl, don't worry about him though. He's kind of a guy that likes to do stuff...solo." She explained.

"I think we met him last night. The arrow wound right? He seemed pretty...joyful...last night but this morning he just stormed out of the room on his own." Jade slumped into her seat.

"That was the medication I put him on," Maggie began, "he is rude as hell and wouldn't let us do jack shit to help him so I kind of sedated him a bit and then gave him a painkiller for after. I think even the walkers would be friendlier if they got the dose I gave him last night."

Jade sat forward once again and played around with the eggs on her plate. It had been a long time since they had real food, not just scraps of whatever they found in peoples houses and cars along the way. "Is there anything I can help with while we stay here? I used to work on my grandfathers farm growing up so I can tend to crops or animals."

Hershel smiled, "Glad you're not a city folk, I can think of few things for help but for now just relax and enjoy the food."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Leave the past where it belongs_

The group spent hours patrolling for walkers and reinforcing any barriers around the farm that seems to be weathered down all day. The ladies did the more womanly work of washing clothes and teaching Carl while the men spent most of the day either hunting or doing more handy work around the farm. When the sun began to set Patricia and Beth gathered everyone up and told them to go inside for dinner.

There was barely any conversing at the table. The sound of forks and knives hitting the plates was all that could be heard inside the old farmhouse. Carl attempted a few times to get people to talk but for the most part everyone was too exhausted to continue the conversation further.

Jade played with the food on her plate. She hadn't been hungry since the incident her brother and her had only a few short weeks before coming to the farm. "That's the past," She thought to herself, "Leave it where it belongs." All throughout dinner she occasionally felt eyes upon her, burning into her skin. Afraid to look any of the people at the table in the eye she kept her gaze fixated on her food and chalked it up to it being her brother or Shane.

After supper every one gathered in the living room to talk and get to know Jade and Samuel a little better to make them feel a little more at home.

"So Sam said you were going to a university up in Canada while workin'...what were you studying?" Rick looked at Jade who was nervously scratching at her own arm. "Oh, I was studying nursing but I had my focus in childbirth."

Lori's eyes widened to the words 'childbirth' and she allowed herself to relax. She had recently discovered that she was with child and was still fighting with herself on whether should keep the child and raise it the hellish world they lived in or to kill it now so it never has to know fear or pain. She could feel a pair of eyes peering at her from across the room she turned to see Glenn. Lori bit her lip and shook her head at him discreetly.

Glenn rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat beside Maggie. "I gotta get out of here." He muttered. A confused Maggie stood up and followed after him intending to ask why her new found love was so upset.

* * *

"Hold up. What's got you so upset?" She pried.

"I can't say anything, I promised Lori."

"Oh please! Just what is goin' on here?" Maggie crossed her arms.

"Not now."

"No please, I wouldn't want to be a bother! Not like I'm tryin' to look out for ma family at all." With that she stormed off. Glenn ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Maggie!" He called out after her, "Come back here!" Maggie stopped and turned around.

"You can't say anything…" He softly warned as he walked towards her. "...Lori is pregnant…" He mumbled inaudibly.

"What?"

"Lori is pregnant!" He raised his voice but still kept it soft enough so the conversation would stay between them.

"Sweet Jesus. Last thing we need 'round here is a baby." She complained, "No, I can't keep this. She's gotta tell her man."

"I know. I told her that too. But I won't meddle in their business."

"_Their _business became _our _business when they decided to stay on the farm." Glenn stated at the woman before him, two things running through his mind… He had never seen her so mad and he had never been more turned on.

"Let's go forget about this?" He suggested.

"You're unbelievable…" She sighed, turning on her heel and walking back to the house.

"Damn." Glenn stood in place and hung his head in rejection.

* * *

"So childbirth program," Carol began, "We're you studying everything to do with c-sections and natural birth?"

"No, maybe I should have worded it a bit better. I studied more of the care of infants, both premature and mature. I would study Labour and delivery aftercare and also neonatal intensive care." Jade explained.

"So you're some sort of doctor?" Daryl piped up.

"Well, no. I was studying to be a nurse…"

Daryl scoffed, "So you ain't of no use to us."

Rick shot him a dirty look, "That's enough Daryl. Of course she's of use to us. What if, God forbid, one of the girls was pregnant or needed basic medical care if we were to leave?" He was quickly cut off by Andrea.

"We have to leave!?" She hollered.

"No. I ain't sayin' that. Slow down Andrea. I'm saying should we have _have _to… I would hope that Jade and her brother Samuel would be with us." Rick explained.

Hershel and Patricia sat in silence on the couch. He remember the earlier conversation he had with Rick asking them to leave once his boy Carl was better. Hershel was feeling guilty but at the same time he knew they couldn't stay on his farm. Problems were already starting to rise in the week they had been here and food would run much shorter with now another two mouths to feed it would be even worse. Then of course there was the issue with the barn…

Andrea settled back down into her chair. She couldn't believe what Rick was saying, someone had to give him the idea that they couldn't stay for him to bring it up as a possibility.

"I reckon she'll be of good use here." Hershel smiled at Jade, attempting to ease her nervousness.

"I'll try." She pushed Daryl comment out of her mind and started to relax a little.

"Whatever, ain't no woman here havin' no baby or better be plannin' on it anytime soon. Would be a stupid decision." Daryl scowled and headed for the door.

"Sir, if you're goin' to be disrespectful in my house after I took care of ya you are not welcome in here. You can find your own food an' find your own water… I won't have anyone belittling anyone else. Everyone here is alive and healthy which means they're of some use. Just because some of us are not expect hunters doesn't mean we ain't helpful in some other field of work." Hershel watched as Daryl dismissed his speech and

walked out of the house while grumbling, "Whatever ol' man."

"That dude is such a jackass." Sam blurted out once he was gone.

"He's not like this all the time." Carol defended.

Shane and Andrea laughed, "Yeah right Carol," Shane started, "That boy is the rudest sonofabitch I ever came across."

"Nah, Merle was much worse." T-Dog laughed after taking a large gulp of his water. "That man was such a racist he made the whole South look bad."

Everyone let out a laugh. It was a relief to laugh again for most of them. They felt safe hiding away on a remote piece of land where hardly any walkers came. Even if they did come within the parameters of the farm the group was quick to take them down without a sound.

"Who is Merle?" Jade questioned curiously.

"Daryl's brother." Dale clarified. "He sorta...got left...on a rooftop...by accident…" He broke down his sentence carefully. Although he was not a participant in the run to Atlanta for supplies he felt awful for Daryl. Merle was an idiot but it was the only family Daryl had both before the apocalypse and after.

"Accident?" Sam wanted to know more details. After all, how do you just accidentally leave someone?

T-Dog raised his hand, "Guilty." He exhaled, "I had that damn key and I dropped it down a stupid drain pipe. Walkers were breaking in, I panicked and I ran."

"Key for what?" Sam pushed deeper into the story.

"I kind of handcuffed him to a pipe because he was being an idiot. He was a danger to all of us so I stopped him from messing everything up." Rick further explained, hoping it would put an end to the story.

"Is he alive? Did biters get him?"

"Jesus boy! Haven't you heard enough?!" Shane banged his fist on the table. "The man was an ass, it's unfortunate he was left to die. **The end.**"

Sam slunk deeper into his seat, "Sorry…" He mumbled.

There was a bone chilling silence in the room, outside the crickets were chirping and the owls were hooting. "He could still be alive." Dale broke the silence.

"Pardon?" Jade looked at Dale's face, "This man could still be on that roof? He would be dead by now though right?"

"He apparently sawed off his own hand to get free from the handcuffs. The only thing left was his hand."

Jade covered her mouth in disgust, "That's just so terrible...to be left like that, with the choice to either starve to death or cut your hand off and take your chances? I guess I really don't blame Daryl for being a pain in the ass."

"He's not a pain in the ass at all. You all just don't treat him with the respect her deserves." Carol argued. "He is out there every day looking for my little girl and doesn't complain one bit."

"We're all out there everyday." Rick attempted rationalize with her. "We all wanna find her Carol and I promise we will."

"Promise," Shaned jeered, "Find her dead or alive?"

"Alive." Rick glared at Shane in an attempt to continue his dominance over the group. He then turned back to Carol, "We will find her alive."

Hershel took a deep breath in through his nose and slowly raised himself onto his feet, "Let's call this a night, shall we? See all of ya'll in the mornin'"

* * *

Morning came fast. It seemed it always did nowadays. No one ever got a good rest because you would always be on alert. Even people in walker proof bunkers probably still had hourly nightmares of one getting in and biting them. Jade was one of these people, although she was without a walker proof anything. She tossed and turned throughout the night wondering if there was a walker in the hallway, or in the bathroom. Hell, what if she turned over and one was beside her in the bed! There was no such thing as rest anymore.

"I want to learn to shoot." A small voice came behind Daryl. He furrowed his brows and turned around to see Jade standing with her revolver she loaned to Shane.

"Ya? Find somebody else. I ain't no teacher." He turned away from her and gathered all his makeshift arrows together.

"I don't want to learn from anybody else. What's your problem with me? Are you pissed I met you when you were medicated and friendly?" She pestered.

"Would ya fuck off girl! I ain't teachin' you! I got too much shit to do today and I ain't babysittin' you on top of it all." He grabbed his gear and headed for the stable. Jade followed behind him.

"Looking for Sophia?"

"Don't talk about her. You don't know her." He warned.

"Let me go with you. I am from Canada, it's practically all woods where I am from I am pretty good at tracking."

"Hell no. Leave me be." He was now extremely agitated and Jade could tell but she was not going to back down.

"Well, I already told Rick you were going to help me. So I guess I will just wonder off on my own, so when I go missing don't be surprised if everyone comes bugging you." She folded her arms and smiled. Was he defeated?

"You do that hun. If I see that your a walker, don't think I won't shoot you." He pulled himself onto the horse and made his way out of the stable into the woods.

She exhaled slowly to try and keep her cool. "Can't be that hard." She uttered to herself as she walked towards the wooded area herself. Shane had given her extra bullets which she kept in the side bag she was wearing. As she got closer to the woods she noticed an axe leaning up against a stump. She took it as a backup incase her plan to shoot walkers backfired on her.

As she reached the tree line she remembered to only shoot far away from the farm to lead any walkers in the area in the opposite direction of their safe haven. She took a deep breath and continued forward.

**Authors Note: Thanks again for any follows, reads, and reviews! I hope Daryl is more in character now for readers. I may have another chapter tonight or early tomorrow. I am going to be going home so I will have nothing better to do then write. :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Note: I am mixing up the plot of Season 2 and 3 a bit so bear with me here readers! I also don't own the song Georgia On My Mind - Ray Charles. _**

_Chapter 4: I don't think we can be friends._

The woods were dark and were buzzing with the sounds of various insects and the calls of birds. Jade walked slowly along what seemed to be a trail, paying attention to every little sound she heard coming her way. She gripped the axe she found tightly as she pushed forward into the thicker brush. Even though she didn't know what the time was she knew it was just after noon due to the beaming heat from the sun peering through the trees.

To keep her spirits up she gently sang a song to herself, "Just an' old sweet song, keeps Georgia on my mind. I say Georgia, Georgia, a song of you comes as sweet and clear as moonlight through the pine…"

_Crack._

She turned her head to the direction of the snapping of a branch, "You've done it now Beckett…" She mumbled to herself. A million scenarios were running through her mind. Was it a walker? Another survivor? Maybe she came across Daryl and he was just trying to scare her…

Jade began speed walking away from the sound. She was not far enough from the farm to be able to shoot her gun and she was afraid to get up close and personal with her axe. Further and further she was away from the path that she originally thought she was on. The tree line was further and further from her sight and the brush was beginning to thicken and the dirt was turning more into mud. She could hear her heart beating faster in her chest as more sounds of moaning became clear to her the further she went into the woods.

"Please be anything other than a biter…" She begged as she continued making a B line straight for a clearing up ahead. More moans began approaching from behind and she began to ran, "Shit, shit, shit, shit." She breathed out heavily as she ran. This is how she survived for the last few months but who knows if it would work now.

Behind a large tree came a walker stumbling towards her. She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly surveyed around her seeing two more coming from behind and one off in the distance to her left. Jade let out a small whimper and readied her axe and ran forward towards the walker stopping her from making it to the clearing.

The decaying corpse groaned as it saw Jade running towards it. It's jaw slightly unhinged as it let out a nasty hiss. Jade swung her axe at the walker and embedded it into its neck. It stayed up, trying to chomp at her as she struggled to get the axe out of it's neck.

"Fuck it!" She shouted and let go, sprinting towards the clearing.

Once she reached the light she saw a farmhouse standing on its own in the middle of a large field. She approached cautiously knowing very well that walkers may be in the house waiting for their next meal. When she saw a walker exiting the front door she wanted to cry. She was by herself, surrounded by walkers, and only a gun with 6 bullets she had never shot before.

The only thing Jade could think of was to climb the large tree she saw in the front yard and pray to God someone would come looking for her before she became walker chow.

Jade bolted to the large tree and began climbing it's branches as fast as she could, not looking down at the growing number of walkers gathering at the foot waiting for her. "You're going to die." She thought to herself, pushing back the urge to cry. It was becoming all too real and she felt the tears start streaming down her face as she looked at the half a dozen walkers scratching at the tree. She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Jade opened her eyes and slowly banged her head against the bark seeing that the walkers were still below. She decided to get a better view of the fields around her so she climbed to the higher branches and looked out into the distance.

Jade saw what looked like two walkers and shook her head. This was it. This was the end for her. She had a couple options for killing herself. She contemplated throwing herself head first to the ground or taking the quicker route of shooting herself in the head.

After taking thirty minutes to choose her death she heard the most beautiful sound amidst the moaning and hissing of the corpses below... A horse whinnying. Jade perked her head up and looked out into the fields again and saw the horse and what looked like a person riding the beautiful steed. Jade saw branch leading towards the roof of the old farmhouse and took her chances, moving slowly up the branches to the edge of the roof. Once she was able to climb on she stood up and waved her arms and shouted to the person in the distance.

"OVER HERE!" She screamed, jumping up and down. "HELP!" She continued, "I'M SURROUNDED!" The horse stopped but did not come closer to the house. "You asshole." She thought. This person was just going to leave her there to die! She reached into her bag and pulled out her revolver and fired into the air.

Suddenly the horse came speeding towards the house and the person aimed at the group of walkers now dividing themselves between Jade and the horse riding towards them.

Jade aimed her gun at a walker who was below her at the side of the house. She squeezed the trigger and the bullet lodged itself into one eye and it fell to the ground lifeless. "One down, 5 to go." She whispered and took aim at another walker. "Only 5 bullets too…" she thought. She knew she had to make these shots count.

As she was ready to pull the trigger and arrow implanted into the skull of her next kill and she looked down to see Daryl on the horse. "Great…" she mused, "Fucking perfect."

Jade shook off the feeling of regret and aimed for another walker.

"Save your damn bullets girl!" Daryl shouted as he stabbed a walker in the top of it's skull with a hunting knife.

"I don't have any other weapon!" She called back, "I left it in a walker."

Daryl rolled his eyes as he aimed and shot at a corpse heading his way with an axe sticking into its collarbone and chest. "I take it that was you?" Jade quickly drew her gun and fired at a walker that was dangerously close to Daryl, sadly it missed and ended up hitting its arm.

"You really do suck at shootin'." He laughed as he grabbed another knife and shoved it through one of it's eyes. "Fuck you!" Jade shouted. Before she could even locate the last walker Daryl had already taken care of it.

"So how do you plan on gettin' down here?" He asked as he dismounted his horse and gathered his arrows.

"Same way I got up." Jade climbed back onto the tree and carefully climbed down.

"What the hell were you doin' out here without a weapon?"

"I told you I wanted to shoot." She answered.

"God you're stupid." He laughed and walked towards the house. "Let's see if they got stuff here we can take."

She followed closely behind him as they entered. The interior was covered in broken furniture and blood. It reeked of dead bodies and spoiled foods. "How pleasant." She joked seeing a vase full of dead flowers with rotted stems.

As she began to settle a walker lunged out of the darkened hallway and pinned her to the wall. Jade screamed and struggled to fight it back when Daryl struck it in the back of the head. Jade slid down against the wall in shock.

"You okay? Are you bit?" Daryl demanded as he looked at every inch of her arms and legs.

"I'm ok." She choked back.

Daryl helped her up and patted her on the back, "You live to see another day."

They entered the kitchen and began to look through all the drawers. There was nothing much to salvage. "Got some Werther's." Daryl laughed.

Jade snapped out of her trance and ran over to him, "I fucking love these things." She unwrapped one and tossed it in her mouth. "Tastes like purse candy." She smiled.

"What are ya, eighty?" Daryl joked.

"Your grandparents didn't have a bunch of these when you were a kid?"

"I didn't know my grandparents." He responded.

"Sorry." She held the bag up, "Try one?" she offered.

He declined, "Nah. They taste gross."

Jade held the bag back as if offended and shook her head, "I don't think we can be friends Daryl."

Daryl fell silent as he opened a pantry door and saw a makeshift bed. Without warning he ran out the kitchen door into the backyard, "SOPHIA!" He shouted repeatedly.

"Daryl…" Jade stood behind him, "Daryl it looks like she hasn't been here in days…" She tried to reason with him but when he came across another flower bed of Cherokee Roses he shook his head, "Nah. She's close. She has to be."

He picked on of the flowers and turned to face Jade, "It's gettin' dark, best be gettin' back to the farm or we'll be in a whole mess of trouble." He walked back to his horse and climbed on and held out his hand for Jade, "C'mon. You ain't walkin' back by yourself."

Jade took his hand and straddled the horse behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Just don't make it run." She begged, "Horses creep me out."

Daryl smirked, "You shouldn't have told me that girl." He dug his heels into the horse and it galloped back into the fields. Jade tightened her grip around Daryl's waist and pressed herself against his back.

"Have I told you how much I hate you!" She exclaimed.

Daryl shrugged, "That's ok, you said you didn't think we could be friends right?"

"I was kidding!"

"Sounded pretty serious to me."

"Just shut up and get us back alive!"

* * *

**Note: I am so sorry this took so long, I had some at home issues for like two weeks and I am just getting to updating. Anyways, I want some feedback for an idea I have. I am going to make another Walking Dead story involving Daryl/OFC (Eventually) but for the beginning it covers OFC and Merle finding their way into Woodbury. The chapters will be split into two (OFC and Merle's story and the original storyline for Ricktatorship Haha) until the OFC crosses paths with the group. Let me know! I am still continuing to write this story as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:**

**Thanks FanFicGirl10 for all the positive reviews :) This story doesn't have as many hits as my Merle/OC/Daryl fic, but I enjoy just writing some lovely Daryl/OC. Because, well his beautiful and I can't get enough of his arm porn on the show. :p**

**Not a big Caryl shipper, so there will be some cat fighting between the two to come. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_Meow_

Carol watched as Daryl and Jade rode back in together, her arms wrapped tightly around him and his amused smile as she did so. She felt a sharp pang of jealousy. Carol turned to walk back to the house to find a way to make herself useful and focus on finding her daughter instead of the man she found herself attracted to.

Daryl jumped off the horse and grabbed its rein and hit its side causing it to whinny and jerk around with Jade on it. She cried out and begged for Daryl to make it stop. He just laughed and pulled down on the restraint and calmed the horse down. "You weren't kiddin' 'bout hatin' horses." He laughed as he reached out to help her off the large steed.

Her legs shook as they reached the ground and she pushed away from Daryl, "I hate you. I hate you _so _much." She repeated as she wobbled towards the house.

He shook his head and chuckled softly, he grabbed the rein to the horse and led it back to the stable, continuing to laugh about Jade's reaction to the horse. "Crazy girl." He sighed.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Jade popped her head into the bedroom and smiled at her brother.

"Ok," He frowned, "I hate not being able to move much." He explained, "Wish I could help them look for that little girl."

"That's very thoughtful." A voice came from behind Jade which made her spin to see who it was. Carol stood in the door way and smiled at Sam and ignored Jade's presence in the room. "I see a lot of kindness in you." She continued, "Lot's of promise and loyalty to this group. You're a lot like Daryl in a sense."

"You mean that guy who was begging my sister to sleep beside him?" Sam laughed, "I don't see where you're going with this."

Carol froze, did he really ask Jade to sleep with him? She turned her head to her and stared her down intensely, "That true?" Her eyes now burning into Jade's soul.

"He was loopy from his medication." Jade explained.

"But did you? I won't have _anyone_ taking advantage of my family." Carol warned.

Jade knew where this was heading and she wasn't about to get into a cat fight with Carol in front of her brother, "Can we talk outside?" She suggested, motioning to the door. Carol stomped out the door and into the front lawn. Jade rolled her eyes and looked to her brother, "Night Sam. I'll be back in soon."

"Good luck." He laughed.

Jade pushed open the front door violently, "What's your issue?" she growled.

"You're trying to sleep with Daryl." Carol accused.

Jade scoffed, "What? Are you serious woman?"

Carol grew insanely mad the more Jade laughed at her ridiculous accusations. "I am. I saw you holding him on the horse, and saw you go out alone hoping he would rescue you or something."

"I went out to learn to shoot and was cornered by walkers for 2 hours before Daryl even came close to the vicinity where I was. I was _lucky_ he came along." Jade defended.

* * *

Rick and Lori sat in the living room and listened into the conversation going on between the two women. "Should we stop it?" Rick looked to his wife and Lori shook her head, "Nah, this is something women need to fight out." She clarified.

The rest of the group sat around a fire a few feet away and tried to ignore the arguing coming from the two, Shane looked to Andrea and grinned, "Look like a bitch fight is gonna happen." He joked. Daryl walked up to the fire and took a seat beside Glenn, "Move over Chinaman, I ain't lookin' to hold hands."

Glenn rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Maggie, taking her hand in his. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him before taking a drink of her water.

"What's goin' on over there?" Daryl nodded in the direction of Carol and Jade. Andrea shrugged, "We don't really know, looks like a fight though." Daryl narrowed his eyes and began wondering what problem Carol would have with Jade.

* * *

"What do you want? Do you want to hit me or something?" Jade coaxed, "'Cause if it'll make this stupid fight end so I can get back to my brother I'll let you. I don't need to deal with crazy shit right now."

Carol reached out and slapped Jade hard across the face. A resounding "Oh!" could be heard from the group at the campfire. Daryl sat up straight wanting to walk over and demand what the hell was going on.

When Carol went back to hit Jade again, Jade grabbed her hand and held it still, "I said you get one." She warned and pushed her away. "Don't fuck with me Carol, go and find your daughter and stop using Daryl." Jade spat and marched past the group towards the wooden fence surrounding the fields.

Shane stood up and followed Jade to the fence, calling out for her until she slowed down her pace. "You alright?" He asked, turning her body to face him. Jade avoiding his strong gaze the best she could until he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "What was that about?" Shane demanded.

"She thinks I'm only here to fuck with your group and get with Daryl." She snapped.

Shane examined her face and saw a small cut where Carol's nail must have hit her causing the skin to break. "She's just upset about her daughter." Shane defended, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Daryl stared at Shane and Jade in the field and grew curious as to what they were discussing. As far as he knew the two were not an item but Shane was getting awfully close to her and she wasn't resisting.

The vibe he was sending was making her feel more than uncomfortable, "I should really check on my brother...make sure he's taking his pills." She excused herself and began heading back to the house. Shane stood by his lonesome, running his hands over his shaved head, he was denied once again.

As she walked past the campfire her stare locked with Daryl's. She tore it away to avoid anymore allegations from Carol. As she walked past Carol who was now sitting on the front porch she shot her the finger and swung the door open and marched to the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

She plopped down on the couch and looked to her brother who was comfortably sleeping on the bed. She noted the pills were gone from the table and she could only pray he actually took them and wasn't hiding them somewhere in the room. She rested her head on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling until she fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Daryl took a seat beside Carol on the porch, "So what was that fight about?" He questioned as he stared out into the fields.

"I don't like her Daryl, I don't trust her." Carol sighed, "I think she's using us for protection."

Daryl groaned, "They need protectin' Carol. Girl can't shoot fer shit and the boys a cripple right now." He couldn't believe he was defending someone and of all people defending them to the one woman he thought held no opinion on anyone.

"I think she intended on getting into trouble today so that you would rescue-" Daryl cut her off.

"She had no idea where I was lookin' fer Sophia, she must just have a horse shoe up her ass 'cause stumblin' across her out there was damn lucky."

"But…" She began.

"No buts. I'm done defending you people. So much drama I feel like I'm on Jerry Springer or somethin'. I'll look fer your little girl Carol but whether I find her dead or alive I'm done with you people." Daryl stood and strode back to his tent quickly, avoiding everyone along the way.

Carol felt tears welling up behind her eyes, _"He feels something for her…"_ She thought. She wiped a tear rolling down her cheek and walked towards the RV and remained there for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Short chapter, longer one tomorrow hopefully. Please R&R? I somewhat changed the way I type Daryl's words to sound more Southern so that has more than likely changed from chapters 1-4. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Thanks for all the reviews people. Sorry I've been updating so slow. I've been pretty focused on my other story and also been involved with other stupid life issues haha. Anywho, here is the next chap!**

**Chapter Six: **_The Good Die Young_

It had been a couple days since Carol and Jade's argument outside the farmhouse and tensions were growing higher as Sophia still had not been found. Sam was up and around on crutches and was asking Rick any chance he got if he could aid in finding her. Rick always denied him of course and Sam grew depressed the more he was unable to do anything 'manly'.

"Hey Sammy." Jade called to her brother as she stuffed her gun into her purse. "Shane is taking me to shoot, you'll be okay with Lori and the rest?" She watched her brother sigh and slowly nod his head. Jade reached out and patted him on the back then headed towards the camp to Shane's tent.

"Where you headin'?" She turned to see Daryl catching up with her fast pace. Jade smiled faintly, she didn't like talking to him anymore since it was beginning to cause so much trouble with Carol. "Shane is taking me out to shoot." She explained, continuing her on her way to Shane's.

"I could've taken ya." Daryl mumbled.

Jade spun around quickly causing Daryl to stop dead in his tracks. "Excuse me?" She started, "I asked you a few days ago and you said to get lost and look what happened?" Her voice was starting to raise. Daryl stood like a statue unsure of how to respond, Jade began to speak again, "Look I don't want this Carol drama bullshit, I just want to learn to shoot so if this farm goes to hell I can protect what family I have left." Jade turned back around and saw Shane heading towards her.

"There ain't no drama, what are you talkin' 'bout girl?" Daryl was confused, _"Drama over me?" _He thought.

Jade scoffed, "Please Daryl. You'd have to be deaf, dumb and blind not to see the way Carol is pining after you." She smiled as Shane took beside her and smiled back to her, "Ready to go Jade?" She nodded and looked to Daryl one last time, "Bye." She mumbled then followed Shane to the truck.

* * *

Glenn sat alone on top of the RV he was running through all the different ways he could apologize to Maggie for telling the group about the walkers in the barn the day before but nothing was coming to mind. He looked through the binoculars and stared down the barn, he saw someone making their way around the outside slowly and he immediately ran to get Rick's attention but he couldn't find him. When he asked Lori she informed him that he had gone out with Jimmy and Hershel. Glenn looked back to the barn and the person was gone, he let his shoulder's relax but promised to continue checking around the barn.

* * *

Shane stood behind Jade and squared her hips with his hands. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and was beginning to feel uneasy being alone with him in the middle of no where.

"When shootin' walkers you need to shoot where they will be and not where they are." He breathed. "Keep yer hips just like this," His hands left her sides and dragged up to her arm, "Straighten yer arms like this." He walked to a stump tied up in front of them and pushed it. As the stump began to sway back and forth, Jade narrowed her eyes and squeezed the trigger and hit the corner of the wood.

"Center it more!" Shane shouted and swayed the stump again. "C'mon baby get angry!" he yelled. Jade thought back to her fight a couple nights ago and felt a lump in her throat from and her grip to tighten on the gun. She hit the trigger again in rapid succession and hit the center several times. _"Oh great. You can shoot when you think of how much Carol pisses you off…"_ She thought to herself.

"Good job. Wanna try it out on the real thing?" Shane offered, motioning to a walker stumbling towards them in the distance. Jade looked surprised and swallowed hard, "S..sure?" She choked. Shane place his hand on the small of her back, "I'll cover you." Jade nodded and raised her gun and followed the target as it shuffled towards her growling. She pulled the trigger and hit it first in the shoulder, then fired again hitting it in the neck.

"Where's that rage babe?" Shane taunted. Jade aimed again and fired her gun hitting the walker in between it's decaying eyes. A large grin formed on Jade's face and she turned around to face Shane. He licked his bottom lip and leaned in, placing a kiss on Jade's lips. She froze in place then quickly pushed away, "Sorry, I...just...yeah…" Jade stumbled over her words as Shane ran his hand over his shaved head, "It's a'right, let's get back to the farm." He suggested.

The two remained silent for the rest of the car ride back to the farm. He pulled the truck in and grabbed Jade's hand before she could leave the vehicle. Her eyes widened when he leaned in for another kiss. To her surprise she allowed it this time but only for a minute or two. When she pulled away she noticed Daryl was looking towards the truck as was Glenn and Andrea. Feeling awkward she exited the truck sheepishly and walked back towards the house.

Shane looked to the barn and saw Rick and Hershel leading walkers to it. "What the…" He ran towards the barn full of anger. The rest of the group followed Shane in awe of what they were seeing.

"What the hell you doin'?!" He yelled.

"Shane just back off." Rick warned holding on to the walker. "Why do your people have guns?" Hershel questioned.

"See what I mean?! You see what yer holdin' on to!?" Shane continued circling them in wrath.

"I see WHO I'm holdin' on to!" Hershel argued. "Shane, just let us do this and talk 'bout it later!" Rick shouted back.

"There is nothin' to talk 'bout! They're sick! They're not people! They're dead! All they do is kill! They're the things that killed Amy! Hey Hershel man lemme ask you somethin'." Shane drew his gun and aimed it at a walker.

Jade and her brother walked slowly towards the commotion, "Stay back Sam." Jade warned. "No!" He yelled, "I am a part of this, stop babying me." He groaned and continued huddling forward on his crutches through the field.

"Could a livin', breathin' person walk away from this?" He shot the female walker in the chest three times, "Why is it still comin'?" He aimed his gun again and fired, "That's it's heart and it's lungs...why is it still comin' Hershel?"

"Shane enough!" Rick threatened him.

He marched up to the walker and aimed it gun at its head and fired, "Yer right, it is enough." He then proceeded back to the barn, "Enough. We're riskin' our lives for a little girl thats GONE! Now were living next to a barn full of things that are tryin' to kill us...ENOUGH!" Shane grabbed a pick axe and began beating the barn doors with it. Hershel stayed on his knees in shock.

Daryl readied his gun and kept it aimed towards the barn, Jade ran up beside him and aimed her weapon as well. "Yer boyfriend is goin' nuts." Daryl mumbled. Jade groaned, "Drama, drama, drama." Daryl just gave a small smirk and shrugged, "You were kissin' him weren't cha?"

Jade let out a small laugh, "Shut up Dixon." Before they knew it walkers were pouring out from the barn. The shot began to fire from anyone holding a weapon as the Greene family stood back in disbelief.

One by one they all fell to the ground, then came the horrifying low growl of a single walker working it's way to the front of the barn. As the little blonde girl exited the barn Carol shrieked and ran forward, it was then Jade knew that this was Sophia. Jade and Daryl grabbed her to stop her from running to her and held her down on the ground, their arms cross around her.

The rest of the group stood in silence as Sophia stumbled towards them, no one wanted to do it...no one wanted to shoot her. But everyone knew what had to be done. Rick took in a deep breath and approached Sophia, drawing his gun to her head. He fired and the group all stood as Carol sobbed in Daryl and Jade's arms.

"We should clear the bodies." T-Dog sighed. Sam nodded and walked over to the group of piled bodies on his crutches. As he came close a group of four that fell on top of each other one reached up and sank it's teeth into his leg. He cried out in pain and Jade let go of Carol and ran to her brother, "No, no, no, no!" She shouted as she pulled her brother away and T-Dog bashed the walkers head in. He held his leg in agonizing pain and looked up to his sister, "I'm going to die aren't I?" He coughed.

"No, no you're not. I promise, I promise." She ripped off her plaid shirt and wrapped it around the bite. "Hershel what can we do?" She looked to him but he stayed in shock, no answering, "Hershel! Please!" She screamed. He stood and turned, heading back to the house without offering his help for her brother. "I'll find you help, I promise." Jade ran back towards the cars and Daryl intervened after bringing Carol to the RV, "Don't do it Jade." He warned, "You know what has to be done."

"Shut up, he's my brother. He's all I have left, I won't…" She started to trail over and felt tears welling up behind her eyes, "I won't...I _can't _lose him." She wiped some stray tears and pushed past him, climbing in the truck. Daryl opened the door and took the keys before she could get them in the ignition, "You ain't listenin' Jade. There is nothin' you can do. Just be with him."

Jade stared Daryl down then nodded slowly and exited the truck. When she attempted to walk her legs gave out and she fell to the ground and began to sob. Daryl kneeled down beside her and patted her back, "Be strong for him." He mumbled.

* * *

**This is all I could get out for now, will have update sometime this weekend. :) Sorry for any spelling errors been out ALL day and I am muy tired. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **_Old Habits_

Jade kneeled beside her brother and held his hand as his leg slowly bled out. She refused to cry in front of him and instead only ran her fingers through his hair and talked to him about old family vacations they went on.

"Remember when we went up north and got lost on that trail?" She asked and Sam let out a choked laugh, "That was all your fault, you're a terrible navigator." He joked and winced in pain as his body moved slightly. "I'm cold Jade." He whispered. Jade could see his skin was beginning to grow paler from blood loss.

"I know." She responded and gripped his hand tightly, "I love you Sammy. I know we never got along before all this but you are one of the best friends I've ever had and I…" She started to cry as Sam lost conscience, "I am so proud of you, I couldn't have asked for a better brother." Her fingers moved to feel for a pulse in his wrist, she couldn't find it. Her head fell onto his chest and she weeped over his dead body. Shane handed her a gun, "You know what has to be done." He said as she pushed the gun away, "I can't." She stated and raised to her feet, "Should I?" Shane asked, looking for her approval.

Jade nodded and turned away before hearing gunfire behind her. She shuffled out into the fields and collapsed in the tall grass, unseen by the group. She laid there almost as lifeless as her brother, her eyes kept open and focused on a small bug crawling through the dirt. She had nothing left of her old life, she was alone. A crack of thunder came above the farm and rain began to pour down, Jade stayed put and let the rain wash over her.

She heard everyone in the distance walking inside the house or into the RV for protection from the rain after the small funerals held for Sam and Sophia. She then heard a voice calling out for her, she stood slowly and saw Daryl walking through the fields. He spotted her and began to pick up his pace when he saw her turned away from him and heading off towards the stables. "Jade!" He called out and a boom of thunder washed out his voice. He started to run after her instead.

She walked into the stable and leaned against a wooden beam. Daryl walked in out of the rain and stared her down, "You should be inside." He said with concern flooding his voice.

"I should be dead." She responded, refusing to look at him. Daryl sighed and dropped his crossbow on the ground, "Jade look at me," He demanded, she refused and he grabbed his face in his hands and forced her to look him in the eye, "I know how you feel. But you can't let this eat at you, it'll tear you apart." He saw tears begin to stream down her cheek and he moved his thumb to wipe it away.

Jade swallowed hard and Daryl shifted away from her, he was too close for comfort. "I...I told him to stay back." She sighed, "If Shane would have just left everything alone he would still be here." Jade struggled to find someone to blame for her brother's fatal accident. The two remained silent for several minutes before Daryl spoke to break the sadness and tension, "Guess you won't be kissin' him anytime soon then huh?" It was his terrible attempt at a joke and it didn't go unnoticed. She looked over to him and gave a faint smile followed by a small chuckle, "That was a mistake…" She began, Daryl's eyes roamed over her body as he noticed her shaking, "Guess I just was feeling a little lonely." She tried to explain.

Daryl stood up and looked for a blanket around the stable. When he came across one folded in a shelf he brought it over to her, she accepted it and wrapped it around her small frame, "Do you like him?" Daryl questioned boldly. This wasn't like him to involve himself in other people's lives and chase after girls. There was something about Jade that he was attracted too like a cat chasing a mouse.

She shook her head, "He makes me uncomfortable." She confessed, "I would have rather kissed any other man on his farm than him." Jade joked and Daryl laughed slightly. "Daryl?" She called out and he looked to face her, "Promise me you won't let me be near him alone again?" She pleaded.

Daryl smiled, "Promise." Once again the silence fell between the two and all the could be heard was the rain on the rooftop and thunder booming in the distance. Jade thought of her brother and began to cry again. Daryl shifted closer to her and pulled her into a loose, awkward hug to console her. He breathed in the scent of her hair and felt himself becoming love drunk the longer his damp skin rubbed against hers.

"I wish I went shooting with you today." Jade confessed, resting her head on his shoulder and her face buried in his neck. He felt so uncomfortable at his own expense but fought the feeling off and clung to her. "Thought I was too much drama?" He teased and tensed up as she felt her wrap the large blanket around him too. "It's not you that's the drama," She started, "It's Carol."

Daryl remained quiet not wanting to ask why Carol was drama or ruin the moment he was having with Jade. "Anything I can do?" He asked, he never had a woman fighting for him and felt like less of man for having one do so. This is probably the reason he found himself so attracted to Jade in this moment, he chased her and she ran. But in this moment he had her and now he was afraid to make a move.

Jade looked into his eyes and bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to initiate anything. She let go of the blanket and it fell to the ground around them. Daryl swallowed hard and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on her lips. He quickly pulled away and attempted to get to his feet, he then felt a hand on his and he looked down seeing Jade with widened and pleading eyes.

"I...I can't." He stammered and pick up his crossbow and speedily walked out of the stables leaving Jade alone and confused.

Daryl marched back towards the campsite, the rain had let up quiet a bit and was now more of a drizzle than a pour. He was close to his tent when he heard Carol call out for him. "How is she?" She asked, looking to the stables. He shrugged, "Depressed." He answered, "How are you holdin' up?"

Carol sighed, "As good as I can be. That thing was not my daughter, my daughter was lost in the woods." Daryl let out a small apology and entered his tent.

* * *

Later that night Shane went looking for Jade around the house and instead found her laying on a damp blanket in the stables. He watched her as she slept and wondered why she was out here. He looked down at the ground and saw a bolt laying close by, he knew Daryl must have been with her and felt a sting of jealously rush through him.

He knelt beside her and lightly shook her until she opened her eyes. Upon waking and seeing Shane she snapped up and wrapped the blanket around her body. Shane grinned, "Is that the greetin' I get now?" He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her. She turned her head and his lips collided with her cheek instead.

"Shane, today was just...it was just a lot of emotions." Jade attempted to explain her action. "I'm sorry for leading you on." She apologized and Shane groaned. "It's Dixon isn't it?" He accused, she gave him a quizzical look. "Don't play dumb girl, you got with him didn't chu?" His voice was beginning to raise at her and she slowly reached for the bolt beside her. "You like fuckin' rednecks?!" He spat at her.

"What's going on here?" The two snapped their heads over to see Dale standing there. Jade stood up quickly and ran out of the stables. "Shane, you've changed." Dale mumbled and Shane just scoffed and pushed past him, "Whatever ol' man. Stay outta my business."

Carl walked over to Shane and told him his mother had gone missing and Rick and Glenn never made it back from their run to town to find Hershel. He ran to the car and jumped in, speeding out of the farm to go and find Lori.

Jade made her way to the front steps where Carol was sitting and took a seat beside her. "I'm sorry about Sophia." She spoke softly. Carol reached over and gave Jade's hand a small squeeze, "I'm sorry about Sam." The two looked to each other and smiled lightly, putting their fight behind them. "Daryl like you…" Carol spoke up a few minutes later. Jade wasn't sure how to respond, she hoped it wasn't a trap that would cause a fight if her answer was wrong. "We kissed." She blurted out, "I don't think it meant anything though." She corrected herself. Carol laughed, "Daryl hates any contact with people so if he kissed you it meant something." She explained.

* * *

As Shane sped down the road he came across the car that Lori flipped in the ditch. He examined the wreckage and the two walker bodies hanging off the car. "Lori!" He whispered loudly. Shane ran back to the car and drove further down the road.

Minutes later he came across her and ran out of the vehicle. He turned her around, "You alright?" He went to feel her stomach then flashed a light in her eyes, "C'mon let's get chu back." He grabbed her hand and she pulled away.

"No. We have to get Rick." She demanded. Shane breathed in slowly, "He back," He lied, "They're all back, all safe." Lori breathed a sigh of relief and followed him to the car. Shane turned the car around and headed back to the farm.

When they reached the Greene's, Lori got out and Andrea ran up to her, "Oh my god, are you alright?" She looked her over. "I'm fine, where's Rick?" Lori asked. Andrea sighed, "We don't know."

"They're not back?" Lori glared at Shane, "Where are they?" She directed at him.

"I had to get chu back here." He defended.

She charged at him and pushed, "Where is my husband!?" She shouted. Shane held her arms and promised to go out and get him back to calm her down. "I had to make sure the baby was ok!" He then shouted.

Everyone stayed silent and Lori's face turned red from embarrassment. "Let's go make sure you're alright." Dale spoke up and led Lori inside. Dale and her walked past Jade and they motioned for her to follow. She gave a smile to Carol and walked into the parlor room with them and sat down.

"I'm pregnant." Lori admitted to Jade. She was shocked and her eyes dropped to her tummy, "Are you positive?" She asked. Lori nodded, "I took two tests, both positive." Jade stood and began pacing the room, "You're keeping it?" She asked and Lori shook her head 'yes' again. "It's Rick's?" Jade continued to question her. Lori stayed silent as Shane leaned in the door frame.

"Classy." She muttered to herself before turning back to Lori, "I'll be here for you and the baby." She promised and Lori breathed a sigh of relief. "Go and get some rest." Jade ordered and Lori and Carl walked outside to their tent for the night.

* * *

It was morning when everyone heard a truck roaring up the dirt road. Lori ran outside and pulled Rick into a tight hug and Maggie did the same for Glenn and Hershel. "Who the hell is that?" T-Dog pointed to a blindfolded man in the back seat of the truck.

"That's Randell." Glenn introduced.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: Thanks for any reviews and follows, sorry this story takes me a few days to update. Kind of on a Merle kick with my other story and writing anything Daryl makes me want to write Merle too :p SO CONFLICTING! **

**Anywho, here is the next chapter full of awkward Dixon. I try and base his awkwardness off what Norman Reedus said Daryl would be like if he ever had a love interest. Will be short, have a lot to do today and tomorrow.**

**Chapter 8: **_Autumn Winds_

A week had passed and Jade and Daryl remained only civil towards each other. As far as they knew it was almost as if it never happened. Jade had grown closer to Carol since the death of her brother and Carol's daughter Sophia.

Randall was being held prisoner still and they had taken several days to figure out the best way of getting rid of him. Either death or banishment in a herd of walkers were the only viable options at this point. The group decided to take a break for the night and come back to it in the morning.

Every day Jade would check over Lori and make sure she was keeping up with her nutrition the best she could in this scarce world. Her and Daryl had made a trip out to a pharmacy to pick up supplies and while he rooted around for daily needs, Jade went straight to finding maternity vitamins for Lori. At least if Lori wasn't able to find food the pills would provide some nutrients to the baby.

The Fall was beginning to settle on the farm, it got darker earlier, the wind had a certain chill to it and the leaves all were beginning to turn and fall to the ground. Hershel had extended his welcome to the group to all live in the house and after Dale's pointless death the group was more than happy to stay safe within the farmhouse.

Daryl was helping Jade bring her belongings she acquired over the last week into her room. He couldn't help remembering that this was the room he had first met her in. "This all of it?" He mumbled. Jade threw her bag down on the bed and reached for the dufflebag in his hands, "Yup." She responded. After their kiss situation Jade had become a bit cold towards Daryl in one on one situations.

"Whose staying with you in here?" He looked around at the familiar bags on the ground. His gut wrenched when her heard her speak, "Unfortunately, Shane." Jade frowned and ran her hands through her hair. "Is that a problem?" She looked to Daryl and rested her hands on her hip. He stared at her for a minute before shaking his head, "Just call me if you need me…" He offered quietly as he headed to the bedroom door.

"Why?" She questioned, causing him to turn around. He facial expression was a mixture of embarrassment, confusion and irritation. "What business of it is yours?" She pressed. Daryl moved to close the door when she spoke again, "No. Keep it open." She demanded, "I'm tired of hiding this bullshit from everyone." Jade snapped. Daryl scoffed, "An' you said Carol was drama…" He grumbled.

"Shut up," She groaned, "This is not what were talking about." Jade noticed Daryl staring back at the door more and he shifted uncomfortably once again. She rolled her eyes and charged to the door and slammed it shut, "Better?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him, "Sorry I am being such a bitch about this." She sighed.

"About what?" Daryl took a seat beside her on the bed. She looked to him with her best 'are you serious?' face then buried her face in her hands. "The kiss Daryl." She mumbled into her palms. His eyes widened as he shifted on the bed, "Oh…" was all he managed to breathe out.

"What was it all about?" She urged. He sat their silent and dumb founded. "Was it just because my brother died? Or because you're jealous Shane got to?" She searched his facial expressions for the answer, when the word 'Shane' escaped her mouth she witnessed his face twist in disgust.

"So it's Shane?" She asked and Daryl balled his fists, "He's an idiot!" He shouted, "Asshole doesn't deserve bein' with a woman like…" He grunted and kicked the hope chest in the corner. "A woman like what?" She egged.

"Like you…" He mumbled under his breath. Jade crossed her arms and slowly sighed, "So where do we go from here?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked to the door, wanting an escape. Jade sensed his lack of comfort and walked over to the door and opened it, "Go…" She whispered, keeping her gaze down at the floor.

"Jade," He started then Shane walked into the room, "I'll see you later." He mumbled as he walked past Jade. He stopped and leaned in close to her, "Remember what I told you." He whispered into her ear causing a shock to run up her spine. He placed his hand on the small of her back for a quick second before heading to a sleeping bag in the living room. Jade shut the door behind him and took in a deep breath before turning to face Shane.

"Do you want the couch or the bed?" She asked, her body closed off and guarded from him. Shane smirked, "I'll take the couch sweetheart." He removed his shirt as if purposely showing off his abs and sprawled out on the couch. Jade turned and removed her shirt and reached for another tank, keeping her back facing him.

"Mmm," Shane moaned, "You have such a nice body Jade. I'd love it if ya turned 'round." She could hear is ego inflating by the second. She moved the covered back and he spoke again, "Ain't gunna take off those pants?" He questioned.

"That's enough Shane." She warned. "Is it?" He stood and grabbed her, turning her around to face him. "What, you don't talk with me anymore because you want that damn redneck don't cha?" He pressed her against the wall, his body pinned against hers. "Wish he was in this room wit cha…" His hand moved under her shirt, "Wish it was him touchin' ya." He leaned his head down and nipped at her neck. "Wish he was fuckin' ya…." He whispered. She struggled against his force and jerked her knee up to hit him in the gut and ran for the door.

Shane grabbed her and pulled her back and the two crashed onto the bed. "I ain't a bad guy Jade…" His lips eagerly attacking her stomach, his hands moving down to unbutton her jeans. "But if you scream...I will kill you." He threatened. Jade felt tears welling behind her eyes, she began kicking at the end table in hopes someone would hear and walk in.

Shane's hand slipped into her pants and she bit her tongue to keep her from crying out for help. "See Jade...don't this feel better than some dumb redneck touchin' you?" He groaned. Jade kicked again and the oil lamp crashed onto the floor. Suddenly Carol whipped open the door, "What hap-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Shane on top of her, "GET OFF OF HER!" She screamed and rushed towards them.

Daryl heard Carol's protest and ran down the hall to Jade's room, followed by Rick. Daryl pushed past Carol and tore Shane off of Jade, his fist colliding with his face, "What the fuck is yer problem asshole!?" Daryl shouted as the two wrestled with each other on the floor.

"Guys, enough!" Rick ordered, attempting the break the two up.

"What's a matter Dixon? Don't like me touchin' yer girl? She's so soft and sweet, shame you haven't gotten a piece." He grinned deviously and wiped some blood from his lip. Daryl pounced at him again and the two threw fists at each other until Rick and Glenn separated the two. Andrea and Carol moved to Jade's side to bring her out of the room.

"Tell 'em you wanted it Jade." Shane leered at her, "C'mon now, tell 'em."

Jade hung her head, "I never wanted you." She whispered. She stood and grabbed her brother's oversized sweater and slipped it on, walking onto the front porch. Daryl pulled away from Rick and spat at Shane, "Stay the fuck away if you know what's best." He threatened and went to find Jade.

He saw her sitting on the fence, staring up at the setting sun. The cold autumn winds was blowing through her hair. He walked up behind her, "I shouldn't have left you alone." He sighed and leaned on the fence beside her. "He didn't…" He trailed off.

"Didn't what? Touch me?" She kept her eyes focused on the sky and paid little attention to Daryl. "Did he?" He asked again, every muscle in his body tensed while he awaited her response.

"A little." She answered. His body jerked, he wanted to run back into the house and put a bullet in Shane's head. "Will you look at me?" Daryl pleaded. She looked down to him, her eyes red from crying. "I ain't never been one for carin' for people but I hate seein' you cry." He uttered out, as if he had no control over his mouth. She shifted her body to face the other way and he moved to stand in front of her, "I've really only known you a week but hell, somethin' 'bout you reminds me of better times." He explained. She slid off the fence and looked up at him, "We should put this whole thing behind us." She offered.

"Nah," He laughed lightly and moved closer to her, "I got a better idea." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is a much better idea." She pressed her forehead to his and smiled.

Back on the porch Andrea and Carol stood watching them, "About time." Andrea laughed, "The day she came here Daryl has had nothing but eyes for her." Carol nodded, "They're a good match." She smiled faintly.

**So yeah, I suck at writing love stories. It's so easy to write a Merle "love" story because its just teasing and smut. lol forgive any spelling or grammar errors, its a late night. **


End file.
